


An Old Friend

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GOT Gift Exchange, Sansa as Alayne, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Immediately upon his resurrection, Jon receives an invitation from Littlefinger to meet in White Harbor. An ominous clue leads him to believe Sansa may be with him...





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, LadyMD!! I love your writing so much, I hope you like this :)
> 
>  
> 
> Background: 
> 
> This is a little bit of book and show mixed together with some canon divergence. Jon has just executed the traitors and informed Edd of his decision to leave the Night's Watch. Sansa has stayed in the Vale with Littlefinger and has not met Ramsay {yet...}

The entry gate horn blew, interrupting Jon’s heated exchange with Edd. It was two riders, bearing the sigil of the Vale of Arryn, with strict orders to deliver their message to Lord Commander Snow, and only Lord Commander Snow.

Jon took the scroll begrudgingly, and instructed his brothers to see the men to a hot meal and bath.

Edd followed him back into his chambers and sat across from him as he read it.

 

_To the Lord Commander Jon Snow,_

_You are hereby invited to a Winter Council meeting, to be held one moon’s turn from now in White Harbor. We have received your missives regarding the White Walkers, and wish to unite the North in an effort to defeat them._

_You will be joined by myself, Lord Petyr Baelish, Protector of the Vale, as well as Ramsay Bolton, Warden of the North, and hosted by Lord Wyman Manderley._

_We hope to enjoy your presence, Lord Snow. An old friend of yours may be waiting for you upon your arrival._

_Signed,_

_Petyr Baelish_

_Protector of the Vale and Lord of Harrenhal_

 

Jon handed it to Edd once he finished reading it.

“An old friend of yours?” Edd asked. “Who’s he talking about?”

Jon shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know.” He rubbed his hand over his beard, contemplating Littlefinger’s words. “It can’t be-”

“Who?” Edd prompted.

“He couldn’t have one of my siblings, could he?” Edd frowned.

“Why wouldn’t he have just said that?”

Jon shook his head. “From what I’ve heard, Littlefinger is the best politician in the Seven Kingdoms. He probably thinks I’d come with an army if I knew he had one of them hostage.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Jon stood quickly from behind his desk. “First, I need to speak to those riders.”

He made his way to the spare chambers that had been prepared for the men, and knocked before entering. They were eating, and Jon sat down and introduced himself formally. They introduced themselves as Galbart and Willem.

“What are your orders from Littlefinger?” Jon asked.

Galbart and Willem exchanged a look, before Willem spoke. “Lord Baelish instructed us to deliver the message to you, and if you were inclined to attend the meeting, escort you with us.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “And why would I need escorting?”

Galbart piped up, “You don’t, m’lord, but he wanted to offer all the same. He didn’t say anything to us other than that, but it was apparent he wants you at the meeting.”

 

_I need to know about this “friend” of mine… But they could lie or tip off Littlefinger…_

 

“Did… Did Lord Baelish bring anyone with him when he arrived to marry Lady Arryn?”

Willem shook his head, and Jon’s heart sank. But Galbart nudged Willem and said, “He did, remember? His daughter, Alayne?”

“Right, pretty thing. Alayne Stone, her name is. Littlefinger’s bastard. She’s taller than him, and has long dark hair.”

 

_Dark hair… That couldn’t be Sansa, unless she dyed it._

 

“I see,” Jon muttered.

“Why… Why do you ask, m’lord?” Galbart questioned.

 

_Fuck, think fast._

 

“Just trying to get a sense of who will be at this gathering,” he said.

“Will you be accompanying us, then, m’lord?” Willem asked.

Jon nodded slowly.

 

_Even if it’s just a chance, I have to go. Please, Gods, let it be Sansa._

 

“Will you gentlemen be prepared to ride day after tomorrow?”

Both men nodded.

“Excellent, it’s settled then. We ride at first light day after tomorrow.”

Jon’s heart and stomach clenched at the thought of seeing Sansa again, and he prayed his instincts weren’t wrong.

Edd was waiting for him in his study, and Jon informed him of the plan.

“You can’t go alone,” Edd said quietly.

“No, I can’t. I’ll be taking Tormund and Ser Davos, and two brothers, and as many wildling warriors as will join me. I suppose the Red Woman as well. I’ll leave a letter with you with my resignation, but for all intents and purposes of this meeting, I’ll stay Lord Commander for now. You have Castle Black, Edd. Please do this for me, if it’s my sister, I have to see her.”

After a long pause, Edd nodded. Jon shook his hand and left to send a raven to Littlefinger.

Two days later, he rode out of Castle Black with Galbart and Willem, as well as Tormund, Ser Davos, Melisandre, Ghost, two brothers, and 10 wildling warriors.

 

~~~

 

Sansa tried to take deep breaths as she processed the news she’d overheard some members of the household discussing.

 

_Jon is coming. Jon is coming. Jon is coming._

 

She hurried back to her chambers, darting through the corridors of the castle until she reached the only place she ever found privacy. She sat on her bed as her mind raced, and she felt her heart squeeze.

Sansa had never been close to Jon as a child; she always wanted to please her mother, and her mother hated Jon. But now…

 

_He may be all I have. He may be my only chance of escaping Littlefinger. He might be the only member of my family I ever see again._

 

Sansa had been with Littlefinger for two years, watching and absorbing his political brilliance. But she also had been forced to endure his relentless and unwelcome attention, as well as that of Harrold Hardyng, and other members of the household that felt her status as Littlefinger’s bastard daughter entitled them to groping her at will.

She thought back on how Jon used to play with her and Robb, how he was always happy to play “Prince Aemon the Dragonknight” for her. Would he rescue her now and be a real-life dragonknight for her?

 

_Don’t be stupid, you’re just a stupid little girl with stupid dreams who never learns!_

 

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell onto her cheeks and thoughts raced through her head.

 

 _But why? Why would Littlefinger invite him? Why would the Boltons agree? Why would_ Jon _agree?_

 

Her eyes flew open as a dark thought crossed her mind.

 

_Jon is the last known living son of Ned Stark. He’s a threat to the Boltons._

 

Sansa’s stomach rolled like waves on the sea, and she reached for her chamber pot just before throwing up. Her body felt aflame as the sickening realization washed over her that Jon was probably on his way right now to his death.

 

_I have to save him. We have to save each other._

 

She rinsed her mouth out with water, and straightened her back, breathing deeply with her eyes closed firmly.

 

_I have to speak to Myranda, she’ll know something. Then Littlefinger. It’s time to see just how well I’ve learned to read between the lines of what that worm says._

 

Sansa stood quickly, her resolve strengthened, and made her way to the door to begin her intelligence gathering.

 

~~~

 

Jon and his travel party had been riding for five days when they came upon an unlikely looking pair: A woman dressed as a knight, and a young man.

“Who goes there?” Willem called out from across the half mile between them.

“Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne,” the woman called back. “Are you with the Night’s Watch?”

Jon looked around at his band of travelers and chuckled internally. They must look like quite the ragtag bunch: two men carrying the sigil of House Arryn, two men dressed in all black, 11 wildlings, a giant direwolf, a red-haired priestess of R’hllor, and Jon and Ser Davos.

Willem glanced back at Jon, who nodded. “Aye. State your business.”

The pair started to ride closer, slowly. “We’re on our way to seek an audience with Lord Commander Snow.”

Jon finally spoke up: “I am Jon Snow.”

The woman who’d identified herself as Brienne of Tarth dismounted her horse and started to walk towards his horse. He stared at her, transfixed and mystified by her appearance: she wore some of the finest armor he’d ever seen, and was carrying an enormous sword. He gripped Longclaw tightly; his experience with sudden “arrivals” of late had made him understandably anxious.

“Jon Snow, I swore a vow to Lady Catelyn Stark to find and protect her daughters. We’ve been making our way to Castle Black in the hopes that one or both of them might be with you, or that you might know of their whereabouts.”

Jon dismounted his horse and walked toward her as well. “Lady Catelyn is dead,” he said grimly. “Doesn’t that release you from your vow?”

“No, my lord, it does not.”

“And where did you get all this fine armor, and that sword, Lady Brienne? Did Lady Catelyn give it to you?” His eyes narrowed as he focused on the blade. It appeared to have a lion on the pommel…

Brienne shook her head. “No, my lord. Ser Jaime Lannister gave both to me, because he swore to Lady Catelyn before she died that he would free her daughters once I returned him to Kings Landing. Ser Jaime sent me to find your sisters once King Joffrey was killed and Sansa fled the capital, to keep them safe from the scores of men hunting for them.”

Jon studied her face carefully, silently.

She took one final step towards him, and removed her sword to present it to him. “The sword, Oath Keeper, was melted down from your late father’s sword. Ser Jaime thought it was only right that it be used to protect his daughters.”

Jon’s jaw tightened. He’d always admired Ice, but from afar, as it was never his to handle. He picked it up gingerly, reverently, and sighed as he took in the sight of the familiar glint of Valyrian steel.

He cleared his throat before handing Oath Keeper back to Brienne. “Well, unfortunately, my lady, neither of my sisters are here.”

Brienne’s face registered a flash of disappointment before he continued.

“Would you mind walking with me for a moment?” It was approaching dark, and Jon gave orders for them to camp for the night, before he started to walk with Brienne.

“I needed this to be out of the earshot of anyone else,” he started. “I received word from Lord Petyr Baelish a week ago, requesting my presence at a meeting in White Harbor, to discuss the threat of the White Walkers beyond the Wall.”

“White Walkers? Surely that’s a myth, my lord,” Brienne replied.

“It’s not. I’ve seen them.”

Her face went white and he nodded grimly.

“But why would Littlefinger care?”

“I’m not sure, to be quite honest. I sent ravens to all the major houses in the North requesting assistance with the threat, and word must have reached him.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a scheme, or some kind of ruse?”

Jon shook his head. “No, and the only reason I’m going is why I pulled you aside.” He handed her the letter, which he always kept in his cloak.

She scanned it, and her eyes widened. “‘An old friend of yours.’ Who-?”

“I think it might be one of my siblings. It might be a lie, a trick, I don’t know. I may well be riding to my death, which I’ve already faced and come back from-”

“What?”

He waved his hand impatiently. “A story for another time. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I might’ve missed the chance to see one of my sisters again. I haven’t seen my brothers and sisters in years, I don’t even know if they’re alive anymore. But the two men who brought the letter from Littlefinger mentioned he brought a daughter with him to the Vale, a pretty, tall girl. That may be Sansa.”

Brienne nodded. “May we ride with you then, my lord?”

“You may call me Jon when we’re alone, my lady.”

She smiled slightly. “Aye, if you call me Brienne.”

Jon nodded. “And the young man traveling with you?”

Brienne glanced back towards the group. “His name is Podrick Payne. He was Tyrion Lannister’s squire, and Ser Jaime assigned him to me after Tyrion’s imprisonment. Apparently he wasn’t safe in the capital. I’m trying to teach him how to fight, and he’s a relatively capable squire.”

“Alright, we will ride at first light. I’ll tell the rest of the group that you’re accompanying us so you may sail back to Kings Landing from White Harbor. Nobody can know we suspect Sansa is with Littlefinger. Only Ser Davos and Tormund know, as they’re my closest advisors. Also, ”

She leaned in. “I’d kneel, and swear a vow to you, Jon, but I don’t want to draw attention.”

Jon grinned conspiratorially and nodded. “Aye. Let us return to camp then, Brienne of Tarth.”

 

~~~

 

Sansa paced around her room, trying desperately to calm her nerves. It had been just a few days, and the intelligence she’d gathered had prevented her from sleeping the night before.

 

_Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay are coming to White Harbor as well. He murdered my brother and betrayed my family, why else would they be coming other than to finish the job? First they’ll kill Jon, then they’ll kill me…_

 

She needed to speak to Littlefinger, but going head-to-head with the best politician in the Seven Kingdoms was no small feat. She’d learned so much from him in their time together, but it didn’t feel like enough; not now, when her life and the life of her last known living sibling were on the line.

Sansa took a deep breath and left her chambers. She made her way to Littlefinger’s solar, and knocked.

 

_I am a Stark. Yes, I can be brave._

 

She tightened her jaw and walked in, her gaze immediately falling upon her “father” sitting behind his desk.

“Ah, Alayne,” he said, standing to kiss her. She turned her head slightly so he caught her cheek, and sat across from him.

“Father,” she started. Gods, how she hated having to call him that.

 

_I am the blood of Winterfell._

 

“I’ve heard rumors that you’re to leave for White Harbor soon,” she said nervously.

Littlefinger sat back in his chair and smirked. “You’ll be going too, Alayne. I can’t leave my beloved daughter here.”

Sansa’s insides churned but she plastered a smile to her face. “I’m glad to hear it.”

 

_I must be brave, like Robb._

 

“Is there anything you’d like me to study for, anyone of note we might be meeting whose houses I need to refresh my memory on?”

Littlefinger’s eyes narrowed slightly, but Sansa caught it.

“Roose Bolton and his son Ramsay will be joining us,” he said tightly. Sansa’s eyes flashed, and he stood to sit on his desk in front of her.

He took her hands in his, and she grimaced internally.

 

_What about Jon?_

 

“We need to think about the future, Alayne.” His eyes bore into hers, and she fought the urge to squirm.

She pulled her hands from his gently and nodded. “Well, I’m familiar with the Manderlys. I’d best re-dye my hair before we leave.”

She stood and started to make her way towards the door. Littlefinger stayed sitting on the edge of his desk and grinned.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want any _old friends_ to recognize you.”

That was all the confirmation Sansa needed: Jon was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have at least one additional chapter (most likely two), but I just had to get the first one up. Christmas weekend is always nuts in my family, and I couldn't let the day come and go without having at least one part of the story posted!!


End file.
